The Men And Women Who Won The War
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: In her hands is not a timeline of the war. It is the personal memoirs of over fifty men and woman who helped save the wizarding world. Hermione goes on a journey of interviews to write a book on the war. Brief Non-Cannon Pairing


Author's Note: The idea for this semi-long one shot randomly hit me. I popped it out in three hours. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it

/

Out of all the people in wizarding Britain she was probably the last expected to do it. Rita Skeeter would certainly be the one to write a book on the war, everyone thought. They were obviously wrong.

It was a random thought really. Harry and her had been talking about all the books that would be coming out about the war. They planned to share a laugh over the more ridiculous ones when it came to her. Why didn't one of them write about it?

Harry was very against the idea of him being the one and agreed that Ron would never even consider it. That left the job to her, which probably was for the best.

Hermione Granger announces her book before she even really starts it. Harry had encouraged her to announce it before any others decided to write a book. While not all would be discouraged, it would make hers the most credible before hand.

Once the announcement is done, she starts writing.

She goes through many drafts until finally realizing: who is she to tell about the war?

It was with that realization that she decides to go on with the course with a completely different strategy.

/

Chapter: The Girl Who Wasn't That Looney

Luna Lovegood is the first to sit down and tell her tale. It is an informal meeting. The two girls curled up on Hermione's bed in the Burrow, a self writing quill and piece of parchment between them.

The sounds of Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen echo up the stairs. In another life it would be a very familiar normal setting. Two girls talking before dinner.

Hermione watches Luna carefully. The too wide eyes that once sparkled in a far off place are much dimmer now. The dreamy look on her face less pronounced.

_Of course it hurt, but it was war after all. Everyone gets hurt in war. I tried to be very calm about it. Crying and screaming wouldn't help, you know. Ollivander was much older than I was, so his bones always hurt more. I tried to help him to the best of my abilities._

_The dungeon was always so dark and usually empty. Eventually though I found this moss growing on the walls. It was nothing I had ever seen before. I ended up using it as a rub for Ollivander's bones. It numbed the pain._

_It wouldn't work for me though. I think it has to do with the strength of the curse. Draco never meant it when he cursed Ollivander, so it didn't hurt as much._

_It's okay though. I didn't mind. Better someone young who can withstand more pain._

_Somewhere during Luna's speech, the two girls had held hands. Both their fingers shook rapidly even when intertwined. The after shocks of a Crucio from Bellatrix._

_Harry was very stubborn you know right before the battle. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm afraid I had to raise my voice at him. It ended up helping him in the end I think, so I imagine I did the right thing._

_Afterwards when Ginny, you, and I were fighting off Bellatrix, I kept imagining when she would torture me. I'm sure you felt the same way. It was very difficult to manage my feelings._

_I'm very happy though that Mrs. Weasley was the one to kill her. I hope I'm not too presumptuous, but when she screamed about not her daughter. I think she meant the two of us as well. She seems the type to mother the world._

_It is very...ironic that Bellatrix would end by her hand since the two were very different._

The interview is very random, the topics and timeline scattered all over the place. In the end though Hermione leaves it exactly that way. In the set up as it is, you see the Luna before the torture and war. The random airy Ravenclaw who was always a bit scatter brained.

A week after her interview, Luna "Loony" Lovegood becomes internationally known for finding a use for Carceris Moss. Hermione makes sure to add it as a post script in Luna's chapter.

/

Chapter: The Boy Who Lead The Army Part 1

Neville Longbottom is the next to speak to her. She sits on one of the tables in one of the greenhouses at Hogwart's while he works on one of the plants. He was interning with Sprout this year to take over her job the next upcoming school year.

_The younger kids took it hard. I mean you spend 11 years of your life hearing about this amazing school only to find it as a living hell. We all tried our best to keep their spirits up. Tried to tell them about all the fun stuff we got to do in the past years at school._

_It was hard trying to meet up together at night, the Carrows were always patrolling the corridors. Only way we could get away without being punished by them was if Snape caught us. He usually did, but occasionally a Carrow would be the one._

_I always offered to take the punishment. Wasn't fair to any of the rest after all, it was my idea to be meeting up. Ginny and Luna before she got taken would do the same. Even a few of the other seventh years like Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, and Lavender would do the same._

_It was hard to get any real updates on what was going on outside of the castle. Owls were getting intercepted all the time. It was too dangerous to out right ask about any of the war efforts. We were pretty much clueless except for the occasional fact from Aberforth._

_Damn well happy we were when you showed up. Not that it lasted long with the battle right after. Seamus was a bit happy though, got to blow thing up and all. Anyway, I pretty much wandered around helping when I could until well the Harry thing._

_Bet you everyone thought I was pretty daft for a while. I don't even know where it came from. Just that I didn't want to lose Hogwarts. That would happen when hell froze over._

They stop there because Professor Sprout has returned and agree to meet up again to finish. Hermione nearly trips on her way out when Neville suggests they finish it over dinner next Friday.

She decides that the interview would go much better over food and drinks. She also swears she wasn't blushing as she left.

/

Chapter: The Boy Who Was Our King

The interview with Ron is awkward and funny. It's done right after the annual Weasley dinner. The two of them are sitting on the floor by the fireplace identical grins on their faces.

Despite their kiss at the battle, their friendship is still very intact. It's casual and familiar, perfect to speak candidly about the war.

_I admit I didn't expect it to be easy, but I also didn't expect it to be so hard. I mean, it was Dumbledore who gave the mission. Wasn't he supposed to be the man with the plan? It just didn't seem right for him not have some idea what we were supposed to do._

_Yeah I'm not proud about the fact I left. It was pretty low moment. It was bloody stupid of me to leave. I regretted it right after._

_I felt like I was the useless one of of the three of us you know. Harry was the savior with this great mission. He would spend every night watching out for us. The big hero. You knew he wouldn't wake us up for our watches, would let us sleep. Have no idea how he could go that long without sleep._

_Then there was you. You had everything along in that bag of yours. If something happened you were always two steps ahead. It was mental how many possibilities you planned for. Not to mention you also cooked for us. We would have starved if it hadn't been for you. You'd wake up early and put Harry to sleep for a few hours while you figured out what we would eat._

_Just imagine what that felt like. Every morning you'd be the one cooking breakfast, waking us up, and feeding us. Then we'd spend the day trying to find one clue. When we would move to a new place, you were the one who handled the wards too. Then at night Harry would take watch over us._

_It didn't feel like I had much of a place with y'all. Not that it mattered in the end. We always end up coming together. I always count on that. Trouble followed us of course, by the time we got to Hogwarts Snape knew we were there. It's like McGongall said back in sixth year: why is it always us three?_

Hermione is surprised to see how in detail he could go into on their days in the run. He remembers even the smallest of things, and she finds herself completely enthralled when she reads the interview back.

It was taking her a while to decide what to name his chapter. It's Ron after all. He's a simple guy with a touch of complicated occasionally.

When they are all together for Seamus' birthday, the title hits her. The boys have started a croaky drunken rendition of 'Weasley is Our King' as she watches on the sidelines amused.

Ron bursts out laughing when she sends him a copy of his chapter with the title included.

/

Chapter: The Girl Who Was Scared

Hermione nearly faints of shock when Pansy Parkinson knocks on the Burrow's door. The shock continues when the former Slytherin says she wanted to offer up her own account of the War and more specifically the Battle of Hogwarts.

It's the most formal interview she has conducted so far. They sit across from each other at the kitchen tables. Both of their postures are stiff and slightly antsy.

Other than Mr. Weasley out back, the Burrow is shockingly empty. It leaves an eerie silence in the seconds before the interview.

Hermione is almost expecting her to change her mind and leave when she finally opens her mouth and starts talking.

_I know their are some preconceived ideas about us Slytherin kids. Everyone thinks we were all up and ready to start supporting him. It wasn't like that though. I'm not saying we are perfectly innocent, but no one is._

_We were raised with those pureblood supremacy ideals, but were completely clueless about him. It's like when your parents teach you about not talking to strangers. You learn it, but you never expect to have to use it._

_Hogwarts was hell for us too that last year. The Carrows expected so much from us. They expected us to be cruel and evil just like them. The younger years were so scared the entire time. They would cry at night! All us older kids had to tell them to be quiet before the Carrows would hear. If they had, they would have been punished for being weak._

_Despite what people may have thought. We weren't treated like kings and queens. It was a prison, a horrible prison. Worse, what awaited us in the future? The same fate as Draco? He was already loosing hair! Technically my even out of Hogwarts and was loosing hair! No one wanted that._

_That day...that day was terrifying. The bloody evilest wizard was about to attack what was supposed to be the safest place! How couldn't we have been scared? I did not want to die. The last thing I wanted to do was fight and die._

_All of us, even you Granger, were barely adults if at all. Our whole lives were supposed to be ahead of us. I wanted that to happen. I wanted the war to be over before it happened. Which is why I said to give up Potter._

_It wasn't that I wanted him to die because I hated him. It was because I was scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted it all to be over._

_I know everyone thinks I did it to help him. That I was some little spy for him, eagerly doing what he demanded. Ha. I was scared of him. That's the big secret behind why I did it. No hatred, no evilness, no eagerness. I was just plain terrified for my life._

_I ended up fighting anyway you know. We weren't exactly safe in the dungeons. I fought alongside my friends, my housemates, my teachers. I fought along side you and Potter. Nobody remembers that though. All they remember are the words spoke from a terrified girl._

The last words are spoken in a distressed wail. Pansy is heavily crying.

Hermione watches the girl she once considered an evil traitor to the school and feels disgusted with herself. She conjures Pansy a tissue and waits silently for the girl to finish.

"Please Granger, just get it right," Pansy tells her as she leaves.

In the late hours of that night as she slaves away over her notes, she keeps that promise. In the introduction to Pansy's account, she makes a single note.

_Pansy Parkinson was a 7th year Hogwarts student, who fought bravely along side her classmates during the Battle of Hogwarts._

The chapter is one of her favorites.

/

Chapter: The Man Who Came Home

She was visiting Harry and Ron at the ministry when she bumps into Percy. He's the one who suggests the interview first. He stutters when he talks, an after affect of a curse sent his way as he cried over his dead brother.

They sit in his office with a cup of tea for each of them. They see each other at least twice a week, but the meeting is awkward. She crosses and uncrosses her legs multiple times. He clears his throat three times before he talks.

_The Ministry fell apart easily. It showed how unstable it really was. The change of powers was abrupt. There was no real vote, it just happened within the hour. The entire building was in chaos._

_The situation was different for everyone. Especially the muggle-born workers. Other than Umbridge not many agreed with what was going on. These were people we had worked with for years, some who had worked together for decades._

_All of them had friends and family._

_We couldn't do anything though. Protesting would just draw attention to ourselves. More so we were still in shock. No one was ready or prepared for this._

_I had complete faith in the Ministry just like many of my coworkers. There was always hope that things would get better. They just never did. It was stupid of us to think things would change._

_The Battle of Hogwarts was our way of turning our backs on the corrupt Ministry. The big chance to break free from what had been holding us back. The world had gone to hell, so it didn't matter anymore._

_For people like me who were trying to block out the oncoming war, desperate to ignore the signs, this was a wake up call. So many of those who had been stubborn before came out better men and women._

_It was too late for me. If I had just come back home earlier maybe things may have been different. Maybe we wouldn't have ended up in that exact. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten crushed by that wall. Maybe he would still be alive._

_Gosh. That's what a war is isn't it? One scenario of maybes. The worst scenario of maybes._

_Any older sibling who reads your book Hermione will understand me. We are all supposed to protect out younger brother and sisters. Are supposed to take the spell for them. To always out them in front of ourselves. To lose a younger sibling, especially one so young. It leaves a scar._

_To those big brothers like me who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, we weren't fighting for ourselves. We were fighting for our younger siblings. Other than being a parent, the job of being an older sibling is harder than any ministry job I had. It is also the most rewarding..._

He speaks more on how things were under the Voldemort's rule in the ministry, but it's that section that catches her the most.

As an only child, she had never known what it felt like to have a sibling. Harry was her brother, so that was the closest comparison. Remembering the pain and guilt she felt when she thought he was dead, she feels a new respect for the siblings who fought in the war.

Percy Weasley brought up something hardly mentioned. There are stories of parents loosing their children, but none of lost siblings. They are a minority.

When she writes the post script to Percy's chapter, she sobs. The tears stain the parchment. Memories of Fred are brought up with each word.

_In loving memory of Fred Weasley. With the hopes that all who knew him remember him as a loving brother who wanted everyone to have a good time._

_Also in dedication to all the brothers and sisters who fought in the war. To those who fought not for themselves, but for the ones they loved. You are unsung heroes in this war._

/

Chapter: The Boy Who Lead The Army Part 2

It isn't until their third date, that they finish the interview. They're sitting on the edge of the Black Lake with a picnic basket. The sun is shinning down on the steadily being fixed school.

_I'm not a hero, at least I don't think I am. I mean Harry, Snape, you, and Ron are all heroes. I just killed a snake. It's not much compared to everyone else. I still am proud of it though._

_I always the odd one out in Gryffindor. I'm not the smartest or the best with spells like you. Don't have Harry's good looks or Ron's bravery. Was mostly on my own. Everyone was always sure that I wasn't a Gryffindor._

_All I ever wanted was to make my parents proud. To make their loss worth it. When I saw you and Ron running from the snake, I just had to stop it. It was completely mental of me too. I didn't think though, I just sliced. No one was more surprised than me when it worked._

_In the end though, at least I did something. I helped in some way. I wasn't the chosen one. I wasn't going to be the one to save us all, but I did my part. Plus, my parents would have been proud of me. What more could I ask for?_

_I'm not a hero, I'm a Gryffindor._

She smiles at his wording. There are many people, the ones he mentioned included, that would disagree about his non hero status. She doesn't tell him this, only places her head on his shoulder.

When she went on this journey to write the book she imagined an in depth timeline of the War. So far though she's come up with something a lot more special. Magical even.

/

Chapter: The Mother Who Said Dead

This interview is even more formal than the one with Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa Malfoy looks all the part of a pureblood debutant eve after her husband's imprisonment.

Hermione sits in a large arm chair across the couch where Mrs. Malfoy sits. Draco sits beside her holding his mom's hand. The mother and son duo who were pardoned from their mistakes.

_My husband was not a good man. I'm not going to make excuses for him. More than not beings good man though, he was stupid. He had no idea what he was getting into._

_There would be no winners in this war Miss Granger. My home was taken over by the most evil and disgusting men. Became the dwelling of the most evil man in the history of out world. The darkness that spread through us was horrible._

_It was very difficult for my family during this time. There was pressure for Draco to take the mark or my husband and I would be killed. That is known however. There's something that has hardly left the inner circle of those who stayed here._

_The Dark Lord may not have looked like a man, but he still was one. Like most men...he had needs. The wives of the death eaters were called upon to handle those needs. Of course my sister was more than happy to offer herself, but her eagerness did not please him._

_Furthermore those of us who refused were abused and threatened. If our husbands tried to protect us they would end up dead or our children forced to take the mark._

_The war for us families on the dark side was no picnic. We lived in constant fear. There was always the sense that we could be killed during a temper tantrum on any given day. Fear is what powered a majority of the Death Eaters. What once was an eagerness to kill for fun became an eagerness to end the fear that their master would be displeased._

_The men and few women who were full supporters of him, were scared. They were not good people, but they were people all the same. They were equally scared of dying as they were of the Dark Lord winning this war._

_There have been many people who have questioned why I lied. Why I risked me life? Why I helped Mister Potter? My answer is the Dark Lord could not live. There was no possible way that could happen._

_The horrors that would happen if he did, is too disgusting to even imagine. When I announced dead, I didn't announce it about Mister Potter. To myself I was announcing the Dark Lord's death sentence. It was my version of a verdict if you will._

_Also powering that was my need to find Draco. One day Miss Granger, you will have you're own children. You will feel the kind of love that can't be broken. The kind of love that saved your best friends life. The kind of love that killed my sister._

At the end of the interview, Hermione is surprised by the soft hug Mrs. Malfoy gives her. While Draco only nods obviously shaken up by his mothers confessions, she feels an empathy for him. She also feels jealous of him.

Her parents hadn't been retrieved from Australia, but he still had his mother. A mother who was much braver than anyone had ever given her credit for.

Harry decides when he reads through her interview, that it's his favorite chapter so far.

/

Chapter: The Woman Who Loved Us All

It's seventh months into the book when she stops by Headmistress McGonagall's office. It's an interview she had been waiting to do. The woman who she had looked up to, even now.

She is welcomed with a hug and the invite for a biscuit. Behind the desk are two men looking down at her from their frames. One who smiles at her serenely with twinkles in his eyes, another with a slight sneer and roll of his eyes.

"Ignore them. Quite the spectacle they like to make of themselves," The headmistress glares at the now arguing portraits.

The elderly woman had aged in the months before the war heavily marking her face with even more wrinkles. Now with the war though, her shoulders didn't seem to be weighed down so heavily.

_I am a woman of action Miss Granger. I am not one to enjoy sitting on the sidelines. While I may be strict, there is still apart of me that loves jumping head first into a situation common to Gryffindors._

_As Deputy Headmistress I got to do just that. I got to be both rational and in the action. I got to see students grow and learn. I got to take a part in both teaching and protecting them. There is no greater joy than that Miss Granger._

_My you must understand that each student that passes through these halls and more specifically my house, are like my own children. I am present when you're parents are not. I have comforted more than fair share of heartbroken girls. I have had to speak of the birds and the bees to make students. My job allows me to play a major role in the biggest parts of your life._

_That is why it was so painful when I wasn't able to do anything. The Carrows were horrible people who took pleasure in punishing the students. I tried to do my best. There wasn't much I can do though._

_Hogwarts is my home, when given the opportunity I was all to happy to protect it. At the time I thought Snape was a traitor to us all. I didn't think twice of taking him on. I may be a teacher, but I was once a very good duelist. Much like Molly Weasley, my skills seemed to be hidden behind my job title._

_It is a difficult task to have hundreds of students under your care during a battle. The loss of Mister Weasley and Miss Brown was very painful to hear of. I wished I could have been there and done more._

_A woman of my age has done many things. They did not get to do any of them. Let this be known Miss Granger, that I would gladly have taken any of their places._

_Hogwarts had had many wonderful Headmasters and Headmistresses. I must live up to perhaps the greatest two of all of those. Both protected you all to the best of their abilities. Both had their faults and made their mistakes. Both were heroes at the end of the day._

_Hogwarts is still standing Miss Granger. It will continue for years to come. As long as there are students ready to be taught, there will be staff ready to teach and protect them._

At the end of the interview Hermione is ecstatic to be offered the job as Transfiguration Professor. She readily accepts the job, and hugs the Headmistress goodbye.

Before she leaves though she spares a glance to the two bickering portraits. Hogwarts staff had been home to some of the greatest men and women. She would soon be joining their ranks.

The chapter has Ginny in tears. There is something deep and raw about the love the Headmistress has for her students. Any student who reads the book, will finish that chapter feeling a warmth in their hearts.

/

Chapter: The Boy Who Lived

It's the last interview she conducts. It's probably the most wanted. It's also the shortest and has no information in it. It's completely Harry though.

They were lying on his bed, finger intertwined. In one month she would be starting her first year teaching, and they're in the moment.

It's been two years since she started interviewing people and it feels right to end it with him.

_This wasn't my war or Voldemort's war. It was my mum and dads war. It was Alice and Frank Longbottom's war. It was Sirius's war. Remus' war. Tonks' war._

_It was Lavender Brown's war. Fred Weasley's war. Colin Creevey's war. It was very much Snape's war. It was bloody Dumbledore's war. It was even Goyle's war._

_The world is a better place thanks to them, thanks to the Weasley family, thanks to Kingsley Shacklebot, thanks to everyone who suffered and worked._

_We all lost something in this war. It isn't mine and Voldemort's war. It was everyone's war. I didn't win this war. We won this war._

It isn't an interview so much as a rant. That's what makes it perfect though.

It becomes the last chapter followed by an in memoriam page with the list of the hundred men, women, and children who lost their lives fighting Voldemort.

/

When she closes the finished book, she sighs. It took her two years and seven months to write, edit, and get published.

In her hands is not a timeline of the war. It is the personal memoirs of over fifty men and woman who helped save the wizarding world.

It's a standard grey color with metallic silver script.

**The Men and Women Who Won The War**

**By Hermione Longbottom**

**/**

It soon becomes as classic as Hogwarts: A History much to her pleasure.

/

Author's Note: I loved this story. I loved it very much and I hope you loved it just as much. If you liked it or didn't leave a review because nothing is better than getting feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
